With a rapid development of display technology, a display panel having a non-rectangular display area has been more and more widely used. Compared with the conventional display panel, the non-rectangular display area of such display panel includes a main display area and an auxiliary display area. As shown in FIG. 1, gate lines Gate extend along a row direction and data lines Data extend along a column direction. Since the display panel has the non-rectangular display area, the display panel has two types of the data lines Data having different lengths L1 and L2, which in turn causes the boundary between an area of the data line of a length L1 and an area of the data line of a length L2 to be visible.
In order to overcome the above problem, the data lines are arranged in the main display area and the auxiliary display areas separately in the related art. However, when adopting such arrangement, it is needed to additionally provide a sub driving chip for driving the data lines arranged in the auxiliary display area, which can increase the structural complexity and thus result in an increase in manufacturing cost.